MINECRAFT Story of a Wolf
by BadWolf1900
Summary: This is the story of an unordinary Minecraft wolf. From laughable comedy to heartbreaking sadness to ungodly amounts of fury. This is my first Minecraft story, so please don't hate on it. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Prologue

MINECRAFT

Life of a Wolf

Prologue

I am Tempus the wolf. Though, most of the wolves in my pack call me Bad. Yes, I know it's odd, but if they need help, they'll say:

"Hey Bad, could I have some help?"

You can use either name. My _true_ name though, is neither. Now, don't call me weak, or dumb, and do _not_ call me a woosie. If so, then the next time you play Minecraft, I will literally rip you to shreds and devour you. Anyway, I will now tell you my story.

I was not raised in an ordinary pack. We are… well, I guess I should say we _were_ different. We did not have white fur like all other wolves. We had grey fur. And, I don't mean to brag, but we were stronger, faster, and more intelligent. Those three things still stand in me. We could make a hunting plan. A trap. Or an ambush. We could even calculate stealthy paths.

Our pack worked in this specific way:

The mother will raise her cubs as well as she can. Once they get to a certain age, they will find a way to prove their ability. The most common way is by fighting another wolf. If they succeed, they will be accepted into the pack. If they fail to do this, they will probably be ripped to shreds. If they're lucky, they will be able to escape and find another pack to try and get into. From what we knew, that mostly didn't worked too well.

I was raised well and I proved my ability in a different way. Everyone was still asleep when I woke up to arrows flying past my head, explosions, fire, and a lot of blood. I knew what was happening:

 _Griefers._

That was the day that I figured out how well my mother had actually raised me. Most of the other wolves were wounded. I went from player to player mauling down each one and fiercely killing them. Soon, all of them were dead on the ground, and all there was to hear was fire crackling, and a little bit of wolves suffering.

After what seemed like a while of surprised wolves starring at me, the Alpha finally spoke.

"Ummm… accepted…"

And that's how things start.


	2. Chapter 1

MINECRAFT

Story of a Wolf

Chapter One

I don't think you'll call me weak after that portion of the story. If so, then I'll stay true to my word.

I lived my life in the pack for some happy years. Everything was calm, we had plenty of food, and almost nothing could separate us. I had made very few friends though. Probably because most considered me as "The Wolf from Hell".

My one true friend was named Echo.

He transported messages from group of hunters to the other. This is how our hunting works. Most of the time, we'll separate into two groups. One will stalk on one side of the prey, and the other group will stalk on the other side. We only do this when there are large herds of prey. After the herd has stopped in one spot, part of each group starts to spread out around the back, making a semicircle around the herd. Then, another part of each group will spread out around the front, making a circle around the herd. Then, we close in and attack. Echo tells each group when to do which of these actions.

The Alpha, Echo, and Me watch from a high cliff. We tell Echo which orders to give them.

That's only one of our advanced methods of hunting.

With that small amount of work, we have meat for days.

Chapter One

Part Two

One day, me and Echo were scouting the perimeter of our pack's territory. We talked to each other about how our lives had been going.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. Yesterday I was just minding my own business when I heard someone behind me say:"

"Turn around!"

"I spun around, and saw a little cub looking up at me. He asked me if I was gonna fight or what. I turned around and started to walk away… little runt bit me in rump!"

Echo laughed and asked," What'd ya do then?"

"I picked him up and flung him into a thorn bush. How've you been?"

"Good. Delta tried to pick a fight with me _again._ "

"Eh," I said," He won't win."

The reason that he wouldn't is because Delta wasn't really one of us. He was a regular wolf who was banished from his pack. No one knows what he did. Of course, he's not as strong as us, so he can't win.

"Any cubs bite ya in the rump?" I asked.

"Nope. Though a gang of em did chase me around. It's scarier than you think, okay?"

I shook my head.

We walked along… thinking.

"I've got a mate now," he finally said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Hurricane."

"Congratulations. Um, if I'm thinking right, she's from the Eastern part of our territory, yeah, girls from over there are sweet, but once they get ticked off, _look out._ "

We both laughed until we heard a noise.

We stopped laughing and started listening.

Then, we heard growling.

Suddenly, three white wolves came out of the bushes. They pounced at us. I made quick work of the first one. Echo was still working on a larger, stronger one. I was about to help when a huge wolf pounced on me. It opened its mouth, but before it could bite me, Echo bit down on its neck.

I heard a loud snap. The huge wolf dropped dead.

"You just saved my life," I said.

"You're welcome,"

"I owe you one," I said," You okay?"

"Yeah, no."

I saw blood coming out of his right leg.

"Alright, let's go back."


	3. Chapter 2

MINECRAFT

Story of a Wolf

Chapter Two

Life was still good. Echo was fine. He just needs his leg to heal for a while. That meant that we couldn't hunt with our usual methods. We'd need another messenger. Echo was the fastest one in the pack, so there was no replacing him.

We were almost sure that the reason we were attacked is because we may have wandered into another pack's territory and inconveniently ran into some of their scouts.

Remember what I said about female wolves from the Eastern part of the territory being sweet until they get ticked off? Yeah, I proved my point.

I was visiting Echo in his den when I noticed the wound looking pretty bad. We were just talking when Hurricane, Echo's mate, came in barking at me about how it was apparently _my_ fault because apparently Echo was following _me_ and how _I_ was the one who lead him into another pack's territory.

"Told ya," I said to Echo.

"Told him what?" She asked.

"Nothing!" We both said in unison.

"Bad," Hurricane said," I think it would be a good idea if you would stop leading Echo into death traps."

"Hurricane, you know he didn't do that on purpose." Echo replied.

"It's no use trying to talk to you," She said as she stormed out of the den.

"Ya should've gone with Northern," I said.

"Shut up," He replied.

Chapter Two

Part Two

Later that day, I was in a bad situation. Hurricane was taking care of another wolf's cubs while they were hunting. She was getting a little worn out, so she told them to chase me around. So, I had about six or seven cubs chasing cannot imagine how aggravating this was. And not only was this Hurricane's fault, but this was the cub's fault, the parents' fault, the Alpha's fault, _IT WAS EVERYBODY'S FAULT!_

But, by the end of the day, it's just another act of being a rump.

See what I mean about girls from the Eastern part of the territory?

I don't know what Echo see's in her.

The rest of the day wasn't good. When we tried to hunt, everything backfired. One group didn't know what the other was doing, so it turned out with a couple of injured wolves. Griefers attacked in the middle of hunting. Just at the same time that everything was turning into crap and when we were all confused. We lost a few wolves to that.

By the end of the day, everyone was ready to go back to their dens and sleep.

That night, someone on the other side of the world could hear Echo and Hurricane arguing.


	4. Chapter 3

MINECRAFT

Story of a Wolf

Chapter Three

Echo's leg still wasn't healed. So, most of the pack went hunting alone. Echo was probably getting hungry, so I went to get something for him.

I went around the edges of our pack's territory. I could find food more easily there. Just my luck, I saw a good sized cow, but it was in other territory. I figured that I could get it quickly and drag it back into our territory. So I went in for the kill. I drug it back into our territory. But, I heard something. It sounded like players. It was coming from the other pack's territory. Luckily enough, one of my few other friends, Blue, came along and was nice enough to haul the cow back to Echo's den.

"You're not going in there, are you?" Asked Blue.

"Just…don't talk about this. Get some of the meat of that cow for your cubs or something. Give the rest to Echo."

"Alright," He said reluctantly.

I started creeping into the other pack's territory.

I didn't know how deep the cluster of dens would be… assuming they had a cluster of dens like our pack did.

It turned out to only be a few…however you players measure length. I hid in a bush and watched from there. I saw players, actually they were griefers, giving the white wolves …bones?

After they did that, I saw them put ring like things on their necks. Collars, maybe?

 _Wow_ , I thought, _white wolves must be very gullible._

I saw them follow the griefers around after they… I guess "Tamed Them".

 _So, are they gonna come at us with white wolves the next time they attack?_ I thought.

Without warning, four white wolves surrounded me. They hadn't been tamed yet. They must've hidden someplace or just not been there when the griefers came. Even though I was stronger than a normal wolf, I knew I couldn't take on four of them without any help. They started directing me in a certain direction.

"Keep moving," One of them ordered.

Finally, we arrived at a den in the side of a hill.

"Go in."

I crawled in. It when in deep. I came to an opening and figured out that it wasn't a den. It was a cave. There were bridges going through the widths an lengths of the cave. Probably made from players or villagers. It was deserted. The only inhabitants were a couple of wolves. I saw openings to old mineshafts scattered around the cave.

My "New Friends" forced me along a bridge that led towards a mineshaft opening. The old tunnel eventually led to an underground spring. Water came out of the top of the tunnel, making a wall of water in front of the end of the tunnel.

"Jump through," One of them ordered.

"Through?" I asked.

"Yes."

I stared at them in doubt for a while before they started growling. With that, I jumped through the waterfall and into a hidden room.

There, I was quickly surrounded by several wolves. I heard the other wolves come in behind me.

"Leave him alone," One of them said.

They started to back away. My "New Friends" led me farther down the tunnel. We came to a room that was blocked off by a few wolves. They growled at me.

"Out of the way," One of my new friends requested.

"Let _him_ in?" One of guard wolves asked.

"Just move," He demanded.

"That's not just _any_ one of them. That's _him_. Do you not know who _that_ is?"

"I know perfectly well who _that_ is, Slicer!"

"Really?" I broke in," Who gives their cub a name like _that_?"

"Do you wanna find out?" He asked.

"Slicer, just move."

"No! Fang, I'm doing what I was told."

I started laughing at how stupidly these wolves were named.

They both ignored me. They kept arguing.

"Fang, I'm not letting that crazy woosie in here!" Barked Slicer.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Number one," Said Slicer," You heard me. Number two, shut up ya woosie."

I lurched forward. I slashed and snapped until I had him pinned down. I growled and bared my teeth until I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Now. How about you shut your mouth before I cut your throat out, rip you to hundreds and hundreds of pieces, use your organs as baby food for the cubs in my pack, paint the wall with your blood, and devour you!"

Him and the other guards were terrified. As me and my "New Friends" approached the doorway, they all backed up as far away from me as they could.

Fang stopped me and said," Um… thanks for the cooperation…"

"I didn't do that to help you."

They directed me into the room. It looked like a player had blown the rock out with TNT.

In the room sat a female wolf with a pure white coat.

"Alpha," Fang said," after a lot of trouble from Slicer, we've got him here."

"Number one," She said," What was all of the commotion outside about? Number two, I told you not to hurt him. I don't want a war to start! If his pack sees that he's hurt when he goes back, Notch knows what they'll do."

I looked down and noticed that I had quite a bit of blood on me. I may have hurt Slicer a little more than I meant to.

"Um… it wasn't… I guess you could say it wasn't my "New Friends," I said.

I don't think she realized that it wasn't my blood.

"Well," She said," As long as no one in my pack did it. Anyway, do you know what happened about three days ago? Three of our wolves went missing while scouting the perimeter and no one knows what happened."

"Is that the whole reason I'm here?" I asked.

"No," She replied.

"Um… nope. Don't know anything about that."

"Okay," She said," But I want to talk to you and tell you that I don't want to try and do anything to make your pack think that I want to try and battle them… mainly because I really _don't_ want to try and battle your pack. I'm saying this because later, you'll probably be battling some of the more gullible wolves in my pack. This will probably happen because…"

"I know," I interrupted.

"How do you already know?" She asked.

"I saw it," I replied," I heard something happening so I went in to take a look. After I saw what was happening…um, these guys surrounded me."

"I just wanted your pack to know that we're not hostile," She said," You can leave now. Um, Fang, escort him to the perimeter."

Fang and I started to leave when I stopped to say something.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Aera," She responded.

"Aera," I said," For the wellbeing of your pack, make sure they know not to call me weak, dumb, or a woosie."

"Ummm…okay…." She said.

Fang and I left the room. We started making our way through the mineshaft.

"You did something that I've been wanting to do for a long time," Said Fang.

"What?" I asked.

"You kicked Slicer's rump," He Replied.

"Uh, you're welcome…"

"I hope he bleeds to death," Murmured Fang.

He escorted me to the territorial lines that separated our territory from theirs.

"Hey," Fang said," Thanks for cooperating."

With that, I headed back to my pack.


	5. Chapter 4

MINECRAFT

Story of a Wolf

Chapter Four

I told the Alpha… _our_ Alpha about what had happened. He was in doubt because of the attack on me and Echo from those scouts a while back. I was able to convince him, though. He asked me to take him there so he could hear it from the other pack's Alpha.

"So," He asked," Is the other pack's Alpha Male friendly?"

"No and yes," I responded.

"The Alpha's a female and yes, she's friendly." I continued.

"Kind of rare." He responded.

"I don't give two craps about whether or not the Alpha's a male, as long as they're not at our throats, I'm fine with it," I replied.

Of course, we eventually ran into some scouts. They quickly surrounded us.

"Stay calm," I murmured.

After the leader got a good look at me, he gave his scouts some orders.

"Alright," He said," The younger one is who the Alpha was talking about. Whatever ya do, don't call him a woosie! You saw what happened to Slicer. Now."

He turned towards us.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Um…," I said," The Alpha, here, has doubt that you aren't hostile. He wants to hear it from the Alpha."

"Very well," He said," Follow us. Everyone, back to the cave!"

After a while, we arrived at the small opening.

"Uh… didn't he say cave?" The Alpha Asked.

"Just follow me," I replied.

Once we entered the cave, I could see the astonished look on the Alpha's face. We went over the old bridge and into the old mineshaft. We finally made it to the waterfall, where we jumped through. We came to the guarded doorway where Slicer quickly stepped aside. He was pretty scratched up. We came into Aera's room where I introduced our pack's Alpha to the Aera.

"So," Asked Alpha," Friend or Foe?"

"Friend."

"Foe!" I heard Slicer yell.

"Quiet!" Aera barked.

"Um…I never got your name, uh….you, the one who scratched Slicer up," Said Aera.

"Most of the wolves in my pack call me Bad, but my real name is Tempus."

"Okay, can I call you Bad?" She asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Um," Alpha broke in," Is this the central cluster of dens… or something?"

"No," Aera replied," Most of it is for training, but I live in this part of the old mineshaft.

"Heh heh… and I thought _I_ had a nice den." Alpha replied.

"After Alpha was done making sure it was friend and not foe, we headed back to our pack.

I went to check on Echo. He could almost run, but he still had a limp to it that slowed him down a lot.

"How're you?" He asked.

"Good." I replied," Has Alpha told everyone yet?"

"Told everyone about what?"

"Eh, he'll tell everybody in a minute. Um…"

Before I could finish, I saw everyone gathering around the Alpha. Me and Echo went over there as he started to tell everyone about how the other pack wasn't hostile. After about forty-five minutes of an old wolf yapping, it was about night-time. So, everyone headed back to their den's feeling a little safer.

The next morning, I woke up with plenty of rest. Before I could make it out of my den, I heard an explosion.


	6. Chapter 5 The Final Chapter

MINECRAFT

Life of a Wolf

Chapter Five

 _Griefers._ I saw fire, arrows, blood, and a lot of gullible white wolves. I saw wolves in our pack being killed. I leapt out of my den and started slaughtering the griefers and the tamed wolves. Fire and explosions were all around me. Arrows flew past my head. I kept barking and slashing and biting and killing. More griefers kept coming in with more white wolves. I saw more grey wolves being killed around me.

I stayed focused on the enemy. Kill. Kill. Kill.

I saw Hurricane laying on the ground. Echo was hovering over her. He looked up at the griefer who had done it. He growled and pounced.

The griefer shot with his bow. The arrow hit Echo in mid air.

"Echo!" I yelled.

He was on the ground beside Hurricane. I rushed over. There was an arrow straight through his chest.

Echo was dead.

I felt anger surge through me. I knew the names of everyone who had died.

I felt anger. Hatred. I felt more powerful.

My eyes started to glow. My right eye blue and my left eye golden.

Griefers and white wolves stared at me. A ring of fire burst up around us.

The fire wall being twenty foot high, it would be impossible to escape.

I knew I had a huge advantage. I looked at the griefer who had killed Hurricane and Echo. I could see terror in his eyes. I pounced. I bit and slashed so fiercely that I understood the name:

 _Wolf from Hell._

When I looked at the remains, his head was separated from his body. I looked at the white wolves around me. Some were filled with so much terror and fear that the ran straight through the fire. I heard them die on the other side of the wall. Some ran at me. I slaughtered each one who approached. When I thought they were all dead, the ring of fire disappeared.

I looked up and saw one very small white wolf. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He finally came out of his shock and ran away.

I walked over to Echo. He was lifeless… but just when I saw that he was lifeless, he was breathing again. He looked at me and said this:

"Have a good life."

Then his eyes closed as he stopped breathing.

I remembered what my mother had told me just before she died:

"Have a good life."

"Have a good life," I repeated.

"Have a good life."

The End...

Or is it?


End file.
